


Plot change

by ReviChan



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Freeform, I found this promt somwhere on tumblr but i don't remember from where..., Jack is called Seán in this fic, M/M, Magic, Magic - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe, mentions of an abusive relationship, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviChan/pseuds/ReviChan
Summary: Au where Seán is a book lover and one day he wakes up to his favorite book character knocking on his door.Mark goes to Seán's universe because he hated how his story ended.ORPROMPT: Your doorbell rings and its a person from a different universe: "I just want you to know that you're my favourite book character and I know how your book ends and i want to change it!"But plot twist: the person in front of your door is your favorite book character.





	1. What?!

“Wow”

Seán sat cosily on his couch staring at the last page of the book he just finished reading. He still couldn’t believe it ended like that… It was an amazing book and he couldn’t wait to go to the library tomorrow and get the fourth book in this amazing book series.

He really couldn’t keep his excitement to himself; he NEEDED to talk to somebody about it.  He wanted to call his boyfriend but they only have been dating for three weeks, he didn’t want to scare the poor lad… oh fuck it. If they planned to make this relationship a long-term one he’ll have to get used to his fangirling.

The Irishman practically jumped off of the couch to get his phone on the kitchen counter. After he got his phone he sat back down on the couch, searched for his boyfriend’s phone number and called him.

Seán really couldn’t keep his excitement to himself, so much even that he screamed into the phone after his boyfriend finally picked up; “Dylan! I really need to talk to you about something!”

“Wow, wait, what? Seán is that you?” Dylan sounded really confused on the other side of the phone, probably also because it was one in the morning.

“Dylan ye don’t understand. I just finished reading this book and the ending was so unexpected! I am not gonna tell ye how it ended because I don’t want to spoil it to you, but good god is it a good book. It’s the best one from the few I’ve already read from the series, it was about th-“  


Dylan interrupted his banter, purely because he couldn’t understand his fast paced talking.  
“Seán baby, slow down.  I can’t understand what you’re talking about. Are you talking about the books you’ve recently started to read?”

“Yes! And I just finished the third one! I just can’t right now… it was so gooood” Seán practically fangirled. “You know you should really read the book, honestly I really think you would love it.”

There was a short pause before Dylan answered: “Yeah I believe you-“ Dylan yawned into the phone “-but I’m really tired… Is it alright if we talk tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah, no, of course it’s alright. Oíche mhaith mo ghrá.”

“Good night.”

Dylan ended the call, Seán couldn’t keep his disappointment to himself. He really wanted to talk about the book but figured that going to sleep and try to call him again tomorrow was his best option at the moment.

Seán made his way to his bedroom; he flopped unceremoniously onto his bed and decided to brush his teeth in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Seán woke up to a harsh knocking coming from his front door.  Good god had that person some energy to knock that furiously-, Seán looked at his alarm clock, -at fucking four in the morning.

Seán reluctantly got out of his bed, with his blanket thrown over his shoulders. What? It was cold, don’t judge a person. After regaining a bit more consciousness he heavily walked over to the front door.

 “Yes, yes I’m coming! Stop ye knocking! “

Seán opened the door without even looking who it was. He almost got a fist to his face if the guy standing in front of his apartment didn’t stop himself in time.

“Oh, sorry-,“  the stranger laughed a bit “,- I almost knocked your face straight into tomorrow.”

It looked like the stranger wanted to say something else but got interrupted by an angry Irishman: “Who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing in front of my house at fucking **four** in the morning?!”

The stranger looked with amazement at Seán, “You know you don’t look threatening saying that with that blanket covering your shoulders….”

Seán was getting angrier by the minute, not only did this person wake him up at the crack of dawn he also made fun of him. At least Seán tried to hold in his anger.  
“Look if ye don’t have anything important to say I’m gonna go back te sleep.”  Seán made a motion to close the door but was stopped by the stranger slamming his hand on the door to prevent him from closing it. “No, wait! It’s important!” The stranger looked almost pleadingly.

“What?” The way Seán said it sounded more like hwat to the stranger than what, but the stranger didn’t want to anger the Irishman even more.

“Okay, listen, I have an explanation.”

“Good god just spit it out already! I want to go back to sleep!”

The stranger took a deep breath and practically spit out; “Look I want you to know that you’re my favourite book character and I know how your story ends and I want to change it.”

At first Seán looked shocked at the stranger, then he looked disbelievingly at him and then (without warning) slammed the door shut right at the stranger his face.

Seán probably literally slammed the door shut at his face dictating the cries of pain you could hear from the other person.  He started going back to his bedroom until he heard the stranger talk again “No! Seán wait! Let me explain!”

Seán stopped dead in his tracks shocked at what he heard the **stranger** say:  
“H-How do you know my name?”

“Please Seán, give me a chance to explain! I promise you that what I have to say is really important!”

 

* * *

 

 

Seán invited the stranger into his home; they went to sit on the couch in his living room. Seán was still wrapped up in his blanket while glaring angrily at the man sitting beside him. He started to repeat what the stranger has been trying to explain to him for over half an hour now.

“So you’re basically saying that in your universe I am a character in a book and that the ending of that book is a terrible ending on my end. But ye don’t want to tell me why it’s so bad because I won’t believe ya…” he took a deep breath before continuing, “Sorry to break it to ye but I already don’t believe ya. “

The stranger stared a few seconds at Seán trying to think of something that will convince the Irishman but then sighted in defeat. “Well, that was to be expected… I’ll try to explain my universe to you and how I even got to your universe in the first place”

“Okay, but first let me make me some coffee. It’s too early to be talking without some caffeine in my system…” Seán got up leaving the blanket on the sofa, “do you also want a cup?”

The stranger honestly looked really confused at Seán.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I know what a coffee is…”

“What?! You’ve never drank coffee?” Seán looked disbelievingly at the stranger, “where have you been living? Under a rock perhaps?”

The stranger whispered under his breath: “In another universe…”

“What did ye say?”

“Nothing”

“Welp, coffee is basically a hot beverage ye drink to make ye less sleepy. I’m going to make ye some, you’ll probably like it.”

Seán made his way to his kitchen. He turned his electric kettle on to warm some water, after he made sure there was enough water in the kettle, took he two cups from his cupboard and put some instant coffee and sugar into them.

“You know I don’t even know how you’re called”

The stranger looked up from his feet to the Irishman.

“oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself…  My name is Mark”

_‘Oh, that’s a coincidence.’_

“My name is Mark Edward Fischbach.”

“Oh, wow that’s a real coincidence; my favourite book character has the exact same name as you.”

The stranger-, or Mark, didn’t answer so Seán went to go get the now boiling water for their coffee.  
“Do you want some milk with your coffee?”

As before with the coffee the stranger didn’t know what milk was so he gave a puzzled answer: “Um, uh, yes?” Seán looked weird at him, “um, no?” Seán made an even weirder/ disbelieving face at him and then sighted.

“Yer probably a lightweight when it comes te coffee. Imma pour ye some milk in it” 

Seán gave the warm cup to Mark and went to sit next to him.  
They both sipped from their cups before Seán realised something.

“Wait! Ye can’t be called that… That’s a name of a fictional character in a book! Yer bullshiting me right now aren’t ye?”

“What?! No! That’s how I’m called!”

“Nobody’s called that! Mark’s a fictional character, in a fictional world!”

“What the hell are you talking about, if there was a book about a character with the exact same as me I would know!”

“I’m not fucking lying to ye! You’re the one that’s probably lying! Why the hell did I even believe ye for a second there?”

“I’m not lying! Look the only thing I want to do is help you…” Mark went silent after that, like he was contemplating something. He honestly really wanted Seán to believe him but he didn’t know howto convince the angered man.  
Marks mouth fell into a silent ‘oh’ shape when he realised what Seán meant when he talked about his name being the name of a fictional character.

“Seán could you possibly show me the book you’ve been talking about?”

Seán looked up from his knees at Mark.  
“No, yeah sure, I wouldn’t know why you’ll need the book as you’ve been clearly imitating him this whole time” he got up from the couch, “here hold my cup for a sec “.

He wanted to give him the book he finished reading a few hours ago but decided to give Mark his copy of the first book in the book series. He went to his bedroom to retrieve it and came back as quickly as he could; half not-trusting a stranger (who clames to be a fictional character) alone in his apartment.

Seán flopped back down on the couch and switched the book for his coffee from Mark.

“Here it is, ‘Fischbach’s adventures’, this is the first book from all seven that exist.” Seán took a big gulp from his now cold coffee.

After reading the blurb at the backside of the book and reading the first few pages Mark began to understand what was going on.

“Seán, I don’t know how to explain it to you so I’m just going to show it to you”

Seán took another sip from his cup, “okay, I ain’t got nothing better to do today anyways”

Mark held his hand out; “Hold my hand”

Seán looked sceptically at Marks outstretched hand for a few good seconds and then thought to himself _‘oh well, what do I have to lose’_. He grasped Marks hand and took another sip from his coffee. Realising his cup was empty he asked Mark if he was going to finish his cup lying forgotten on the coffee table next to the couch.

“No, go ahead. We also have a beverage like that in my universe but I never quite liked it”

“uhu” Seán took Marks forgotten coffee and took a sip from it. “So why exactly am I holding your hand?

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I’ll get right to it”

With his free hand Mark drew a circle in the air in front of them, light coming out of his fingertips.  
_‘Wait, what?’_   In that circle he drew a square fitting perfectly into the circle. Into the square he drew a pentagram. He inserted his whole arm right in the middle of the pentagram and when he removed it his whole arm was glowing a warm yellow.

Seán looked flabbergasted at the man sitting next to him; he was drawing in the air! With light coming out of his fingertips! What the fuck was happening?!

“Ok, don’t get shocked but I’m going to teleport us to my universe”

“What?!” But before Seán could protest any further Mark brought his fingertips to touch his forehead and then Seán’s.  
Seán too afraid of what was going to happen closed his eyes and clutched Marks hand in a deathly grip. After a few seconds feeling like nothing has changed, he slowly opened his eyes only to be met with an open field full of magical creatures.

Seán looked at the man standing next to him. “A-Are those dragons?”

“No, those are rygo’s “

Seán looked a few seconds at Mark and then back at the ‘rygo’s’ and then back at Mark.

Seán’s coffee cup fell to the ground right before he lost consciousness.

“Woah, Seán!”


	2. Everything is float-y

Seán woke up with his face 10 centimetres from the floor. At first he didn’t realise he was staring at the floor but when he tried to move and tripped painfully at said floor he realised he was previously staring at the floor and not a ceiling of a cramped room.

“Ow…” Seán lied on the ground painfully holding his face in his hands. After a few seconds he removed his hands from his face to find out why in the name of hell he even got to such an uncomfortable position.

“What the actual fuck...” What he saw was something he did not expect; he saw a hammock being held up by two floating wooden birds. Seán, in all his confusion, kept staring at the floating hammock thingy before he heard the door creak open.

“Oh, Seán you already up?” Mark walked in holding a water bottle in his hand. To the Irishman the black haired man looked far too calm in this situation.

“Here I brought you some water”, he tossed the water bottle at Seán, the Irishman barely catching it, and when he finally did he just put it down under the floating hammock.

“Where the fuck am I? And why the fuck is that thing floating in the air? And why the hell was I even lying atop of that?”  Seán was frantic. He didn’t know where he was and the last thing he remembered was a flashing light.

“Woah, slow down there” Mark held up both of his hands in a low down motion, “look, you fainted right after I teleported us to my universe so I brought you to my home… as it was my only option”. Mark walked over to the man sitting on the ground, he held out his hand to help the other lift himself up. After they were both standing Mark made a hand motion to the couch in front of a fireplace, only then did Seán take in the room he was standing in. It was amazing, cosily decorated in browns  and greens with small house plants lying here and there (mind you house plants that Seán has never seen in his life). But there were a few weird things lying here and there; like the floating hammock he previously fell off or the actual clouds there were just under the not too high ceiling or even the books scattered around with weird sigils and drawings printed on the paper. He made a mental note to check those books out before he would, eventually, leave.

Mark went to sit on the weird (but strangely comfortable) looking couch and motioned for Seán to do the same.

“After you fainted I brought you to my home, as it was my only option. I still really want to convince you that I am in fact not lying and that I am the character in that book you showed me.”

“Okay, spit it out. I believe you that you come from another universe but come on, do you really expect me to believe that you are a fictional character?” Seán looked at the so called Mark Fischbach.   
“If you really want to prove yourself as Mark Fischbach you’ll have to do better than to cosplay as him.” 

Mark looked sceptically at Seán, he really wanted to convince him but didn’t know how to.   
“And how do you want me to _prove_ myself to you?”

Seán stared briefly at Mark and then sighted: “I honestly don’t know… maybe you could show me a place from the books? Like the marketplace or the ‘oh so magical’ zoo?”

“Wait, so you basically want me to take you on a date? “ Mark smiled cheekily at Seán.

“Wha- no! Look if you can’t take me to one of those places then forget me ever believing you.”   
Seán angrily stood up: “And by the way; I’m already taken.”

Mark’s cheeky smile fell at that; “Yes I know, I was just teasing.”

After his little tantrum Seán went to the first door he saw and opened it, after seeing a closet full of tiny bottles labelled with names he didn’t recognise he slammed the door shut making the bottles rattle and clink with the sheer force he used.   
“Where the fuck is the front door to this house?”

Mark, still looking pretty dishevelled, looked up at Seán and mindlessly said: “Through that door-”, he pointed at the door he came into, “-you’ll get in a hallway and from there just walk straight in front of you, the last door you’ll see is the entrance door.”

Seán didn’t even bother to answer he walked straight past Mark to the door, he made a move to open it before Mark realised something and quickly tried to stop him.   
“Wait! Where are you going?” Mark stood up from the couch, Seán, of course didn’t stop, he didn’t even glance backwards at the man before opening the door.

“Where the fuck do you think I’m going? Outside! I need to cool off”

Mark looked horrified at that statement, not that Seán could see his face; his goal at the moment was finding the front door and finally be away from the crazy man.  
“Seán, wait!” Mark desperately tried to keep up with Seán but he was too fast.

“Why the fuck should I wait? For _you_ to bullshit to me that you are a _book_ character?” Seán looked back at Mark, holding the door handle in his right hand. “No thank you, I would honestly rather be run over by a car.” He opened the door without actually looking at it. Mark looked even more horrified.   
“Bye” Seán took a step outside realising too late that he didn’t feel solid ground touching the sole of his foot. Quickly looking outside he realised why he didn’t feel anything, they were floating high up in the air and Seán was now falling. He quickly tried to grab onto something but was too late so he just closed his eyes in pure fair. In an instant he felt something tug at his shirt and keeping him from falling any further. After what felt like forever he slowly opened his eyes seeing that Mark grasped the front of his shirt with one hand and with the other grabbed the door handle to support them both. “I told you to fucking wait!” Mark looked horrified, Seán mirroring his expression pretty well.

Mark dragged them both back inside and quickly closed the door.   
A bit out of breath Mark repeated but now calmly: “I told you to wait”.

Seán not saying anything leant back at one of the walls, while staring blankly at the ground. After a few seconds he quietly whispered: “You live in a fucking **_floating_** house?” He looked up at Mark  
“Couldn’t you warn me about something like that?”

“Well, I told you to wait, didn’t I?” Mark sighted: “And, you should’ve known about my house, as it is explained in the first page of the book.”  

Seán realised how high up in the air they were and looked panicked up at Mark: “Shit, shit, put me down, put me down! O-On the ground I’m afraid of heights!” He slid down to the floor pulling his knees up to his chest, “I can’t, I think I’m going to throw up”

“Woah, woah,” Mark crouched in front of him “, relax, don’t worry, I can change the ground to be on the ground instead of in the air, so don’t worry.”

He looked up at Mark a panicked look on his face: “Then go fucking do it!”

“Wow, okay, okay, relax. Wait a second.” Mark backed away from Seán. He walked to the front door and drew a few sigils in light on it. Seán focussed on trying not to puke so he couldn’t make out what the shape of the sigils where.

After finishing drawing the sigils Mark looked at Seán and said: “I really think you should hold on to something”. Before the confused Irishman could answer with a simple ‘hwat’ the house began making its way to the ground, but in Seán experience it felt more like they were falling instead of descending. The only thing Mark could hear where the heavy screams of terror the Irishman was making.

Right before the house reached the ground it started to slow down and when it finally did touch the ground it made a loud thud.

While the house was ‘descending’ to the ground Seán feared for his life so he closed his eyes... again.

“Now, when you’ll open the door you won’t be falling 20 meters to the ground”

Seán hesitantly opened his eyes.   
“A-are we on the ground now?”

“Yes, do you want to go outside?”

Seán didn’t answer verbally; he pushed Mark to the side so he could open the front door, and after being sure he would touch the ground when he would step outside, only then did he run out of the house in an almost sprint.

Mark followed him outside: “You sure have a lot of energy for a man who almost fainted…” he paused for a second before continuing, “Again.”

“Oh shut up”, Seán went to lie down on the grass, finally feeling grounded and safe.  
He closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of the slightly damp grass on his fingers.   
“God, that scared me… I still need to calm down”

Mark smiled slightly at the man lying on the grass.  
“Do you believe me now? That _I am_ Mark and not some stupid phoney”

Seán opened his eyes and looked sceptically up at Mark.   
“Nope, not really,” he looked away from Mark “but I do believe that you live in his universe”.  
Seán took a deep breath in and looked at his fingers stroking through the short grass.

“You know, it’s hard to not believe that you do live in his universe as everything I saw is something I can only read about… I do believe that you come from his universe but it will take you a bit more to convince me that you are Mark.”

Seán sat up straight, propping himself up on his hands, he patted the gas next to him to make Mark sit next to him, and that was what mark did. “Look, you could show me around, take me to places you frequent regularly, places Mark would only know about. At the end of the day I’ll pretty much know if you are Mark and not a psyco.”

Mark listened intensely at him, only after the green haired man was done, did Mark look away: “…Okay, okay I will.”

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’LL HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS?!”

“Well, yeah, the only thing I have that will fit you is a dress”

They were back at Mark’s house, now in Mark’s room.

“But why can’t I wear _my own_ clothes? I don’t stink, do I?” Seán briefly smelled at his armpit.

“What? Nonono, don’t worry.” He took out the dress from his closet, it was pretty simple but it looked like it belonged in the 1930. “It’s just that what you are now wearing is firstly, your pyjamas and secondly, just not what people here wear, especially not in the city. Don’t worry we don’t have gender specified clothes here.”

“So what yer telling me is that its normal for men to wear dresses but not for people to wear something new and different.”

“Well, yes-“

Seán cut him off with a frustrated sight: “Oh fer fucks sake! Just give me something else to wear! Anything else!”

“But everything I have will look big and weird on you!”

“Weirder than a dress? I highly doubt that!” Seán went to sit on Mark’s bed “Can’t you magically modify the clothes or something like that?”

“Sadly I can’t, there is this stupid law, only tailors may use magic on clothes, so even changing the colour or the form of the clothes.”

Seán briefly closed his eyes in frustration: “Just give me the smallest thing you have”

Mark smirked “Well… The smallest thing I have is the dress…”

Seán glared at Mark from his place on the bed: “ _Anything._ But. The. Dress”.

Mark looked through his closet and after a short while he triumphed victoriously.

“Aha! Here take this” He threw a white dress shirt at him and a dark brown dress pants. “Wear that, they’ll be big but not big enough for you to not be able to wear with a belt. I’ll look for some suspenders, a belt and some shoes for you. I’ll be right back”. Mark exited the room leaving Seán to have some privacy while he got dressed.

Mark entered the room again right when Seán was folding the sleeves of the shirt up to his elbows. Seán was struggling quite a bit, Mark let out a low chuckle at the sight. “Hey need some help with that?”

Seán looked a bit shocked up at Mark, he probably didn’t hear him coming in. “Yeah actually, I would quite appreciate it”.

Mark set the belt and suspenders on the bed and then went up to Seán.  “Give me your arm”.   
Seán obliged and stretched his right arm in Mark’s direction.

After Mark folded both of Seán his sleeves he took a moment to stare at the Irishman.

He honestly looked really adorable with Mark’s clothes on; the too big dress shirt puffed out of his pants that hung loosely around his hips.

He noticed Mark’s staring and blushed slightly: “Thank you.”

“No problem,-“ Mark took the belt and suspenders off of the bed and gave them to Seán, “- here wear this. Do you want any help with the suspenders?”

“No it’s all right… Thank you for lending me your clothes.”

“No problem, again I still really want to convince you of who I am.”

Seán looked sceptically at Mark then slightly shook his head. He put on the belt and the suspenders, after he was done he looked expectantly at Mark.

Mark, seeing he was done, walked over to the door and opened it: “Okay, shall we go?”  

“Ye-yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me this long to update! I really was struggling to write at some point, but today out of the blue I started writing. I am happy i finally got this out! gain sorry! 
> 
> If you have any criticism or if you find some mistakes pleas tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! I honesty only have a rough outline of how this story is going to go, soooo its probably going to be all over the place. But! I will do my best at making this a good story! Hopefully I will be able to update regularly!  
> This is my first time writing a fanfiction so i hope its not that bad...  
> Please leave comment and criticism in the comment below (and pls tell me if its not complete shit)!


End file.
